The Curious Heron
by FESmutLover
Summary: The goddess is defeated, and the chosen ones are celebrating in Serenes Forest. Shinon gets more than a little drunk, and Leanne is more than a little curious. When they run into each other, things happen... Shinon/Leanne, LEMON, anonymous request.


**Characters: Shinon, Leanne**

**Situation: Shinon is drunk, and happens to see Leanne...**

**Location: Serenes Forest, celebration after the end of RD  
><strong>

**Time: Night**

His emerald eyes glanced about the celebration.

The giant bonfire brilliantly reflected in his stare.

He spun around on his stool, leaning his elbows on the counter of the made-from-scratch bar outside Castle Gallia.

It obviously wasn't very nice looking, but it was set up by a door to the royal cellar, so the shelves were packed full of liquor, and at the end of day, nothing else really mattered.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes, and threw his head back, taking several gulps of beer from the large bottle next to him.

He hadn't wanted to go to this party, but Ike was just too nice to turn down an invitation from the Gallians.

Apparently, every chosen one was too nice, not just Ike.

Leaning back against the 'bar', or as it was, a bunch of wooden planks resting against each other in a sloppy pattern, he looked over the celebration.

Gatrie was attempting to hit on Lyre. He chuckled at the multiple claw marks on his face, clearly showing he'd been trying for a while with no success.

Boyd was in the middle of a drinking competition with Skrimir, and 'drinking competition' actually meant they were both stumbling around throwing out incoherent insults at each other, drinking, throwing up, and then drinking some more while a crowd laughed at them.

While others were doing crazy stunts Shinon was amazed could be fun, Shinon was drinking, and his own observations became less and less sensible and accurate.

Of course, Shinon had gone into the party knowing he would get drunk and not know what he was doing eventually, so he hadn't even tried to stop himself.

He swung the bottle up once more, this time draining it.

And again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime Later...<strong>

* * *

><p>He woke up in a crowd of people about half passed out with a screaming headache- he was definitely still drunk.<p>

His vision became clear, and then blurred, and clear, and blurred again.

He walked over to a tree, leaned over, and vomited.

For at least a while, that cleared up his vision- in reality, he probably just had a bit of time where he could see, but his drunken mind obviously associated that with whatever happened.

When drunk, a man was reduced to acting solely on instinct, doing only what the most crazy usually deeply buried part of his mind thought were great ideas.

He had a bit of curiosity, and checked out the rest of the party.

Maybe half of the crowd wasn't still partying when he woke up- being drunk was very confusing. He at least remembered remembering a half awake crowd.

Either way, at this point there were just one or two other people in the same drunken stupor he was in, and there were a few sophisticated people up at the castle balcony who had been smart enough to _not _drink themselves halfway to death.

Everybody else was lying all over the floor- not even close to half.

Fire lamps lit up the high balcony, and laughter echoed from those who were still thinking straight so late at night.

His vision blurred again, and he tripped over someone, although he had no idea who.

He clutched his head, stumbling around, and he fell against a tree.

Something twinkled in the corner of his eye.

His eyesight cleared again, and he saw a glowing girl walking down the stairs.

He recognized it to be Leanne, although he had no idea why she was glowing...

In reality, she wasn't.

He wide wings were strangely attractive, and her golden hair greatly complimented her mesmerizing curves.

He grew hard, and the disastrous idea of hooking up with the heron princess suddenly seemed like the best one he had every had.

Tripping over at least twenty more people, he slowly made his way over to the staircase the fair laguz girl descended.

The heron looked over the wreck of the party, and stepped down into the courtyard, then was immediately grabbed by the crimson haired marksman.

Before she fully grasped what was occurring, she was pressed against a tree.

Alcohol drastically altered the mind, and those affected by it only did as they desired, before they began to think of the consequences.

The consequence, in this case, would have been the wrath of Tibarn, which Shinon forgot was a factor entirely as he held the laguz girl down and ripped her thin robes with ease, making a massive tear from her right shoulder to her left hip.

His hand slipped into the locks of her hair and clutched her head from behind, then he titled her head far towards her right, exposing the left side of her porcelain neck. then attacked it like a vampire, nipping at her flesh lightly and sucking with intent. His free hand slipped into her robe through the tear and clenched her right breast.

Upon feeling her large and tender chest organs, he dove for them immediately, changing his focus to fitting her left breast into his mouth.

Leanne had realized what was occuring by now, but felt an odd sense of pleasure from the sin. Rather then screaming for help from Tibarn or Reyson, she closed her eyes and hummed with the tingling sensation she experienced as he suckled her.

His tongue, while hardly delicate and very untalented in his impaired mental state, was still able to treat Leanne's nipples and please her, while his teeth nibbled against the rest of her.

The entire large breast could not fit in his mouth, but it was satisfactory for both him and the bird who had submitted to his forceful actions due to her own curiosity.

Leanne understood a select few phrases in the modern tongue, as it was called.

She was quite fond of proverbs, and what applied to this situation was "curiosity killed the cat"

After recognizing the beorc, she was even more curious. The red haired marksman had always interested her in some odd respect.

Still feeling her saliva soaked breast, he was quite talented with more than a bow.

Suddenly, one of the hands wrapped around her back slipped into her torn robes, then he grabbed around drunkenly and blindly until he found her ass, and tightly clenched it.

Leanne arched her back at the feeling, pushing her breasts even more into his face.

He quickly pushed her back and took her breast even deeper into his mouth, all of his actions added together drawing a large moan of pleasure from Leanne.

It was involuntary, but she enjoyed it.

She moaned for him more on her own free will- this was probably the only chance she would have to do this for a while, being a pure heron princess. Even secretly was out of the question- why would Shinon agree to this if he were sober?

The moss on the tree behind Leanne made a very nice carpet for her to lean against, and hold Shinon closer.

Leanne had very little control over the situation involving a drunk man, but she was able to stretch out her wings and slowly inch the two back over the tree, until Shinon straddled her, one knee on the ground with his other leg stretched out, advancing over her as she lay on a long and wide tree branch almost parallel to the ground.

She stroked his long hair as he sucked on her breast, on and on like it would never stop.

Leanne was loving it, but eventually the pleasure began to bug her, and she could figure out that she needed to release.

She had never done it before, and she was sure it would be quite thrilling.

Her hands gripped his hips and inched him slowly towards her groin, and she rubbed herself against him.

Shinon's zipper was jammed, and his drunk hands were unable to figure it out, so Leanne leaned forward and freed his manhood entirely.

Leanne rolled over, and when she felt Shinon's member touch her cheeks, she gripped him with her legs, digging her heels into his ass, and Shinon gripped her breasts before he thrust inside her anus.

Her white wings stretched out further, and she moaned as he pumped into her, the air as he pulled out making her feel empty, but making his next thrust in feel even greater.

He kept getting deeper, and finally passed a certain point where Leanne's pleasure skyrocketed.

He pumped more and more, slowly getting harder and faster, slamming into the heron, until finally...

Leanne used her legs and pulled her ass against him with a surprising amount of strength, stretched her wings out as wide as she could, and opened her robes up wide, then let her waves of sexual juices flow out over the tree, moaning as loud as she could as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Even with his dampened senses, Shinon could feel her more than enough to be pleased, and he could hear her moans enough to inspire him to shove in as far as he could. Her ass tightened all around him, and he exploded in her rear entrance.

Leanne collapsed on the tree, and Shinon pulled out, spilling the last bits of his orgasm on her ass.

The archer fell out of the tree, and landed against it's trunk. While only a five foot drop, he was passed out, and would wake up in a very interesting position the next morning.

She floated down herself, and then fixed her robes. She pressed two fingers to her hip, and drew it up to the opposite shoulder, the enchanted garment of the royal family repairing itself.

Her mind was then drawn to the drunken archer who lay in the forest, and had his size hanging out.

She slowly dragged him within ten feet of the camp, and the plucked out five feathers of hers.

She left four on the exact spot where they had fornicated, the sexual juices there serving as additional proof.

She left one feather with him, and planted a moan into his mind with galdr.

Her curiosity again got the better of her, but it wasn't as though he was going to tell anyone.

She walked up the stairs slowly... she'd have to explain why her brother took so long.

Shinon, on the other hand, had a very interesting next day in for him.

Again, out of curiosity, she left him a white feather, and used a small galdr to plant one of her moans into his mind. It's not like he would tell anyone.


End file.
